Endangerment!
by xxRURINBABYxx
Summary: They met when he was younger. His father tried to replace him with her. But it didn't work. What happens when Gaara reencounters the girl he met from his childhood who tried to kill him? I do not own Naruto in any way, I just own my OC characters.
1. Rin Tashioto BIO

**Name: **Rin Tashioto (link to her picture in in my profile)

**Age: **15-16

**Home: **Sound Village

**History:**

She is the daughter of Orochimaru. Her story is that he kidnapped a small baby from the Rain Village and did countless experiments on it. He used some of the Two-Tailed Fox demon along with other felines as well as his own blood making Rin into a Neko. She will be in several of my Gaara stories. Because I love her that much.

**Other Notes: **I did not draw the picture for her. That is just the perfect picture I picture her as. The picture was found on photobucket.

She has a gender problem. She called Sirs 'Ma'am' and Ma'ams 'Sir' (I decided this after a hilarious time with my friends while we were cosplaying.)

Rin was my first ever character made (cosplay and roleplay wise).

Any other questions about Rin, please PM me.


	2. Meeting and ReEncounters

"What is this thing? Where do you think it came from?" asked one of the Anbu, who was carrying a small bundle over his shoulder. It was in the form of a small child.

"I have no clue, but let's get it to the Kazekage as soon as possible to see what we should do with it..." said the other.

The bundle then shifted to reveal a little girl. She looked normal, that is until you noticed that she had cat ears. She mumbled something about her father, but mostly she stayed in a deep slumber.

Her hair was a dark maroon color that matched her maroon and black striped ears. Out from underneath the blanket that the Anbu had wrapped her in, which he used for his own safety, came a fluffy cat tail.

The two Anbu had reached the home of the Kazekage a few minutes later. During that time, the small girl had woken up.

"Daddy, are you carrying me in a bag again?" she asked quietly. The Anbu looked at each other, wondering who her father was. They didn't answer her, which made the small girl sigh. "All right, I guess this is a time where I need to be quiet then." they heard.

Once the Anbu reached the Kazekage's office, they let the girl out. She fell to the ground with a thud, making her wince a little.

"Daddy! You didn't have to drop me!" she exclaimed. That was when she noticed that she wasn't at home any longer. The small girl looked around, her tail bristling a little. "Who are you people? Why am I here?"

The Kazekage stared at the small girl. 'What an odd child...' he thought.

"What is your name, child?" the Kazekage asked her. The small girl looked up at him to reveal red colored eyes.

"Rin Tashioto..." she said. The Kazekage blinked slightly. At least the kid has a name. 'Maybe I could use her, since Gaara was a failed experiment...' he thought with a grin. "Would you like to stay here until we find your parents, Rin?" he asked.

Rin looked down and blinked. She thought about it only to hear her father in her mind.

'Rin, stay with the Kazekage and his family. Get close to the youngest boy, then use the bottle I gave you to get some of the One-Tailed Demons chakra. Then come back to me once you have gotten it my daughter.'

Rin nodded her head to the Kazekage, accepting his offer. He then called in someone named Temari. The girl that walked in had spikey blonde hair and light blue eyes. The two girls made eye contact and immediately the two girls didn't like each other.

The Kazekage told Temari, who Rin found out was his daughter, to take her to the manor and make her at home. Temari nodded to her father and motioned for the cat-like girl to follow.

At first, Rin hesitated. But she had once again heard her father tell her to go, so she did.

Rin and Temari walked through the Village, heading towards the biggest house in Suna it seemed. The cat girl bit her lip a little and looked at Temari. "I-I'm Rin Tashioto, sir...What is your name, sir?" she said to the blonde.

Temari turned around and glared at Rin. "I am not a sir!" she exclaimed. Rin flinched back a little, realizing she had upset the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you are not a sir. I just...sorry." Rin sighed softly as she followed closely behind the Kazekage's daughter until they had gotten to the manor. Rin looked up and smiled big.

"Wow! This place is huge!" she exclaimed, her tail wagging slightly and her ears twitched.

Temari looked over and blinked. She had never seen a girl with cat ears and a tail that worked so well. 'Must be a Jutsu, like the Puppetry.' the Suna child thought as she brought Rin inside.

Once the two entered the room, Kankuro came in. He looked at the girl that was with Temari and gave a disgusted look. "Why does she have cat ears and a tail?" he asked Temari, rather loudly. Rin looked over to the boy who just walked in and she tilted her head.

"Because I was born this way. That's what my Daddy said."

Rin noticed how much the guy looked like the Kazekage. Looking over at Temari, Rin gave her a confused look. Temari sighed.

"Rin, this is my brother Kankuro. He is younger than me. We have another brother named Gaara." the blonde told Rin.

Just then, for a third time, her father's voice entered her mind. 'Gaara is the one you need to befriend, my child.'

The cat girl blinked and smiled. "Can I meet this Gaara?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at eachother. Maybe it would work out, both of the two children were monsters. The brother and sister smiled, nodding to the girl as they took her to a window.

"He is always at the park at this time of night." Temari said. "I will even show you which way."

Rin smiled, following Temari outside and listened to her directions. Temari watched as the small girl leaned down on all fours and ran towards the park. Temari smirked. 'She won't last...'

The young girl ran to the park in the night, eager to meet the boy called Gaara. She had to finish this mission her father sent her on, it was the only way she would be able to get home. 'He hates it when I don't do as I am told. Absolutely hates it.' she thought. Her tail twitched as she went around a corner and hit someone head on. She fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouchie!" her small voice exclaimed as she rubbed her tail, which she had landed on when she fell. Rin looked up to see who or what she had run into only to encounter a pair of beautiful aqua-marine blue eyes that was surrounded by thick black circles. Rin blushed slightly, realizing she was still staring into them after a few moments.

"You...look strange..." said a soft, male voice. Rin bit her lip gently, looking away from the boy who was in front of her. From what she saw, he had spikey red hair, aqua-marine blue eyes with dark circles around them, and the kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead.

'And he says I look strange...well...at least he looks normal.' she thought with a sigh.

She looked back at the boy, who was actually her age, and noticed he was holding a teddy bear. Rin tilted her head. "Why are you carrying around a teddy bear?" she asked. The boy looked away. He looked slightly upset, Rin realized.

"I didn't mean to upset you...I was just asking. I thought boys hated things like that." she told the boy. Her ears twitched, and the boy stared up at her cat ears. Rin tilted her head a little bit and the kid mimicked her slightly.

"Do you use puppetry...like...Kankuro?" he asked. Rin blinked and shook her head.

"No, my cat ears and tail are real. Are you Gaara?"

The boy gave a nod, signaling that Rin was right. She gave a small grin and held her hand out to Gaara. "I'm Rin Tashioto! Nice to meet you. I will be staying at your house." she greeted him. He hesitantly looked at her hand. "W-What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him while her tail and ears twitched.

Gaara looked at her, then looked away. "Why are you greeting me like this...when everyone else treats me like I am a monster?"

"You don't look like a monster. You look pretty normal to me." Rin responded.

The red head looked at the girl as if she were crazy. "You aren't from Suna, are you?"

Rin shook her head. "I am from the Sound Village. But I have no clue why I'm here."

'You do too. You are here to get the chakra from the One-Tailed demon into a bottle for Dad.' she thought. Gaara stared at Rin for sometime after that.

'At least she doesn't think I'm a monster...for now anyway.' he thought.

"They treat me like I am a monster because I have a demon in my called Shukaku..." he told her as he looked away. 'This is why I can't have friends...'

Rin smiled softly, realizing how alike they were. "My Dad isn't really my father...He rescued me and made me stronger..." she said. She might as well tell him so she could get close to the child like her father wanted. "See, he used the chakra of the Two-Tailed cat Demon, the Zero-Tailed demon, and he spliced feline DNA with mine. He did the same thing with his own DNA, making me his daughter. That's why I have cat ears and a tail. I also have cat like reflexes. So, you aren't really the monster here. I am."

Gaara's eyes went wide slightly. "I-I'm...sorry..." he said to her. They were alike. Both monsters in the cruel world. 'I bet she is lying. Then again, I do smell demon blood on her.' said the voice of Shukaku. Rin's ears twitched, as if she heard the voice, but that wasn't true. All she was hearing was the voice of her father, who was telling her not to let him know his name.

Rin looked at Gaara, smiling softly. "So, can we be friends?"

Gaara blinked slightly. 'Maybe I will give this girl a chance...' he thought. Giving a small nod, he agreed to this question. Rin smiled and hugged him, her ears and tail twitching happily.

The two became close friends, and as the months went by Rin had forgotten about getting the chakra from Shukaku. That is until one August day when her father bothered her about it. At first the cat girl didn't listen. She wanted everything to be normal and happy. Just her and RaRa (yes, she nicknamed him RaRa), best friends 'til the end. Which she guessed would be that night.

They met in their normal place, at the park. Rin wouldn't look at her friend at all, and this bugged him.

"Rin, what's wrong? You haven't looked at me once since you got here." He said to her, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder gently. He was stopped by her tail, however, which caught his hand.

"I'm sorry, RaRa. But this has to end..." she said to him. The girl looked up, revealing her reddish eyes full of tears. "Daddy wants me to get some of Shukaku's chakra from you...then kill you. I have to do this or I won't be able to come home."

Gaara looked wide-eyed and his sand wrapped around her, trying to protect him. Rin's tears ran down her face as she opened her mouth to let out a cat-like screech that hurt his ears. She got lose from the sand and ran backwards, pulling out a bottle and holding it in her tail.

She ran forward, a needle of some sorts appearing in her hand. Because she had the DNA of a cheetah, she was faster than a normal girl and she managed to get the needle in Gaara's arm. However, the sand came up again and broke the needle before it could get enough Shukaku chakra to fill the bottle. It was then that her father's voice came to her again. 'Get out of there, Rin. Kabuto will meet you outside the gate.'

Rin nodded. She stopped and looked at Gaara. "Gaara, I'm sorry. So sorry. If things were different, we would have been able to be friends forever. Please don't...forget about me. Because I will never forget about you. You have been by best friend, and will remain so. I love you Gaara..." she said, pecking his cheek gently and then running off.

By the time she got to the gate, she had started crying again. Kabuto was hiding right outside, exactly where her father said he would be.

"Rin, why are you crying?" he asked. Rin looked away and wiped her eyes.

"I am not crying, idiot. That Suna kid got sand in my eyes..." she said, walking past the man. Kabuto just chuckled.

"Whatever you say. Let's get you back to Orochimaru." he told her, taking Rin's hand and poofing away.

Gaara was still standing there, completely frozen at the fact that Rin had told him she 'loved' him AND she had kissed his cheek. 'She looked like she cared...' He thought, touching his cheek. From that day, Gaara would never forget Rin Tashioto. However, he didn't want any friends after her. So he shut off all emotion and became cold, practically heartless. Years went by, and slowly Gaara became respected. By the time he had turned 16, he had became Kazekage. He changed his whole personality about people.

One night, he decided to work late only to get a call that a strange creature had been spotted outside Suna. The Anbu said that the creature looked human but had strange ears and what appeared to be a tail. Blinking, Gaara joined the Anbu who had captured the creature in a cage. It was hissing and spitting like a cat as the Kazekage walked up. To his surprise, it was Rin.

"Rin? Rin calm down." he said, stepping closer to the cage and his childhood friend. She continued to hiss and spit as Gaara noticed that she looked injured and rather feral. It must be due to the DNA that made most of her gene structure. He looked at her and noticed that she actually seemed scared. "Let her loose..." he said. The Anbu started to speak but Gaara lifted a hand. "If she tries to run...or hurt me...I will trap her in my sand..."

The Anbu released her and she attempted to run, but as Gaara said, he caught her in his sand. Rin bit at the sand, her tail all poofed.

"Let go of me!" she growled. "I will show you Orochimaru! You abandoned your own blood! Injured me!" Rin exclaimed, obviously in a trance. Gaara blinked, realizing that the only way he would be able to calm her was if he knocked her out.

"One of you, knock he unconscious...we will take her back to the Village...but no one hurt her..." he commanded. All the while, his face remained expressionless. One would think he would frown or even look worried, but then you would be wrong. He showed hardly any facial expression what-so-ever, all his emotions showed through his eyes. He looked at Rin, his eyes full of sadness and worry.

The Anbu nodded and hit the woman in the back of her head. Gaara released her and caught her in his arms gently. 'Rin, what happened to you?' he thought. He started carrying her back to Suna, Rin's home once before. Gaara looked down at Rin, wondering what he would do after she woke up. 'This will be a long night...' he sighed. It definitely would be.


	3. awakening and Forgiveness AN INSIDE

Auther's Notes: _So I was writing this chapter and other chapters while I had no internet. I was also listening to Deep Forest (both Japanese and English versions, it's from Inuyasha) and I decided to rename the story along something like Deep Forest or something like that from the English lyrics. It gave me inspiration. So yeah. Task for my readers: Look at the Deep Forest English lyrics and message me about what the new title should be. _

_Also, I will dedicate a special chapter to anyone who can make a video for Gaara and Rin using Deep Forest (either the Japanese version or English). You also don't have to use the picture I have provided for Rin. You can use other pictures as long as Rin has red hair and red eyes. She can be either human or neko (neko is what she is already, but yeah). So have fun with that task ^^. So here is the story!_

* * *

Rin felt horrible upon waking up. She remembered being attacked by tons of ninja, her father's henchman no doubt. 'That stupid man...he spent all that time making me...and yet he throws me aside. I hope he rots...' she thought gently as she opened her eyes. All she could see was white. The ceiling was white, the walls were white, and so was her bed sheets. 'So he came back for me after all.'

"I'm...glad your awake...Rin Tashioto..." said a rough voice Rin hardly recognized. She looked over, her tail bushing and a growl coming from her throat. Her eyes landed upon a pair of aquamarine eyes.

'G-Gaara...No...No...it can't be...' she thought, almost in a daze. It was as if time had stopped as she looked at her childhood friend. It can't be him, it SHOULDN'T be him. Unless this was what Orochimaru had planned all along. Leaving her near the Sand Village just to tease her, than kidnap her again just to use her as a tool. Rin couldn't let that happen, she had to protect Gaara. 'I have to get out of here...' she thought immediately. She looked away from the red headed shinobi that was with her.

"..." he didn't speak again, but just stared at her. Gaara couldn't understand why she wasn't speaking, like the way she did when they were children. 'She has changed...just like I have...' he thought with a sigh. This wasn't the same Rin. If it was, he wouldn't have had to knock her unconscious a few hours ago when she was fighting his Anbu. 'It was...as if she was a feral cat. Like she wasn't tame.' he continued to stare at her until she suddenly hissed at him then held her head. He went to take a step forward, but was blocked by a barrier of maroon chakra. "Rin...what's wrong..."

"Stay back!" she exclaimed. He was there again. In her head. 'Kill him Rin, you are stronger than you were back then. You can kill him and take his chakra. You need to.' said the snake-like voice of Orochimaru. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone. Rin knew why he had her come back and left her.

'No! You won't have him!' she thought as the voice left and she relaxed. "Gaara, you need to let me free. Get me out of this hospital, or else I will kill you." she said quietly, not looking up at the man she had once loved and still did.

Gaara blinked and looked down. "I can't. You can't leave Suna." he said. It was the truth. As his duties as Kazekage, he couldn't let anyone go who broke into Suna until he knew his village was safe. Which in this case, he knew it was but Rin had to stay a while. He had some questions that only she could answer for him.

Rin growled and looked at Gaara now, her eyes full of hate. She was actually hiding the concern and worry she had for the Sand ninja with her. 'I need to protect him. I need to keep my friend and love safe.' she thought. "No! I will kill you if you don't let me free!" she screamed, letting out a cat-like scream. Rin knew it would upset him, but she had to leave. While he was holding his ears due to the pitch, she ran out the window. The only bad thing about this was that she was in a hospital gown and her whole backside showed to reveal her smooth skin of her back and bottom as well as her cat tail. However, she didn't notice this at first.

Gaara watched as she fled. He immediately started to follow her. He blushed slightly, seeing her perfect pale skin. His gaze lowered slightly until he shook his head and continued after the cat girl. He moved his hand slightly and sand went to catch the neko, who was a few yards away. 'She is fast...must be the Cheetah DNA she told me about...' he thought, thinking back to when they were children.

Rin continued to run and felt the breeze behind her. She then realized how she should have stayed in the hospital at least until she had gotten her clothes. 'Oh boy...now I hate that I go commando...' she thought with a blush. She hopped from roof top to roof top, making her way to the desert. There was no where she could really hide from Gaara, but she could at least try. She hid behind a rock and masked her chakra. 'He won't find me here.'

Gaara entered the desert and looked around. "She couldn't have gotten away that fast..." he said to himself. It appeared that there wasn't a trace of her. That is until he noticed a pair of cat ears and a cat tail coming out from atop and the side of a rock not to far away. He raised an eyebrow and casually walked over, his shadow now standing over the cat-like female. He unknowingly stepped on her tail, which she didn't notice either.

Rin thought she was safe. She had closed her eyes for a split second, only to find that the sun had disappeared from above her. 'Must be a- oh wait...that...scent.' she thought, opening her eyes. Standing above her was Gaara. She jumped up with a screech, realizing that he was standing on her tail. "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! Get off! GET OFF MY TAIL!" she screamed. Rin began going berserk, clawing at him.

Gaara was taken by surprise as the girl clawed at him, screaming to get off her tail. 'Her tail?' he thought as he looked down. 'Oh...' he started to move, but had his guard down. At that moment her claws connected with his face. The Kazekage gasped in pain and grasped where the pain was, realizing she had hit his face.

Once he was off her tail, she grabbed it and rubbed it softly. "Geez, Gaara! You weigh more than I remember! You almost broke my tail!" she exclaimed, looking at him and noticing the droplets of blood coming from his face. "Gaara who...oh...oh no..." she said softly, seeing where her claws had connected to his face and left five long scratches down his face. Rin looked down as she began backing away slowly. "Gaara, you should have just let me go. Then I wouldn't have clawed you..." she spoke.

Gaara looked up at Rin, the pain slowly subsiding. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have stepped on her tail and he knew it too. His hand left his face, allowing the marks to show. 'I should have been paying more attention...her tail...is sensitive, so when it is stepped on it hurts. Just like that time we were kids.' he thought, having a flash back.

-FLASH BACK ACTION!-

_**Gaara and Rin were playing at the park, just like the other many nights they had sneaked out. It was pretty out though. The moon was illuminating the sky and the Village in it's mysterious light as if it was something just for the two children. A present to them from the Heavens. The two were chasing each other, playing hide-and-seek. Rin had sat behind a large rock, which hid her body but not the other two features that she had; the ears and tail. Gaara had spotted her and snickered a little in child-like mischievousness as he sneaked up on her and stepped somewhere he shouldn't have. Her tail. The girl gave a loud screech and went on a berserk clawing spree. Gaara had let his guard down once and her claws connected with his face, scratching it.**_

"_**OW! GAARA YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL! THAT HURT!" she screamed as he was knocked down onto his bottom. He grasped his face with his new marks and winced. Rin, however, saw what had happened and looked at him in horror. "Gaara...I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.**_

_**Gaara just sat there, small tears escaping his eyes from the pain. However, he knew she wasn't to blame. "RinRin, its okay...really...it isn't your fault, you reacted like a cat would if...someone stepped on their tail...don't be sorry." he said to her as his eyes met hers. He had small beads of blood coming from the claw marks.**_

_**Rin frowned and started to tear up as she saw the blood. Slowly, she licked his face. Her tongue slide across his marks and they started to heal up, one by one. 'His blood...tastes sweet...untainted...good...' she thought, her pupils becoming small slits. Almost like a cat. Rin stopped and backed away from Gaara, knowing getting a taste of his blood could bring trouble. The cat DNA in her had started acting up once she licked the blood and getting it's essence on her taste-buds. 'I can't hurt him...' she thought. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her feral cat instincts down and smiled at Gaara. "All better now, let's continue playing!" she said, tagging him and running away.**_

_**Gaara smiled and nodded, chasing her as if nothing had happened. His face was healed and had no marks. That night would turn out to be one of the many dreams Gaara would have while he daydreamed while working as Kazekage.**_

-END OF FLASH BACK ACTION-

Gaara smiled softly as he came back to his senses. It went away, however, as he noticed the girl standing right in front of him. He blinked and looked down at her, small streaks of blood now streaking his face. He watched as Rin stared at his face and into his eyes, seeing the curiosity.

Rin stood there, her tails and ears twitching, as she looked at the blood with curiosity. 'Does his blood taste the same?' she wondered, taking one of her pale fingers and taking a small bit of it on the tip of it. The woman brought it to her lips and licked it. The taste was better than before. His blood made something happen inside her body. As if he had triggered a fire in her heart and soul. 'He tastes more exotic. More...more...' she couldn't put a word on it, but she knew she wanted more.

Gaara watched as the girl change. Her breathing fastened a little, almost as if she was experiencing something that he couldn't see. The red-haired Kazekage blushed, realizing it turned him on a little. 'No, I can't think like that. Rin is a friend. Besides, she wouldn't like me like that anyway. She already said so before...' he thought. It was true, however that was when they both were small. When they thought one another had cooties.

Rin leaned up and licked his face, the parts covered in blood. She blinked, her pupils becoming slanted. The blood made the wild cat in her go loose. Now all she wanted was his blood. To eat him, devour him. Her tail became puffed up and she showed him her fangs. "You...are good enough to eat..." she said, lunging at him. His sand, however, caught her. Gaara was surprised at her action's.

"Good enough to eat? So you've become a cannibal now." he said, feeling more comfortable to speak more. He watched as she fought against his sand, making him sigh. "Seriously Rin, you have more problems then what I remember..." he rubbed his forehead a little. It was then that he had heard a growl coming from his sand. Gaara looked up and looked at Rin, who was pouting.

"I'm...hungry Gaara...so hungry..." she said gently, shaking a little. Gaara chuckled slightly and walked up to her. It was as if she had never left really. However, she had become more dangerous. As if she hadn't been taken care of or had any human interaction in a while. Gaara looked at her with his now gently eyes.

"If I let you out, promise me you won't try to EAT me again, RinRin. Okay?" he spoke, calling her by the nickname he had dubbed her so long ago. Their eyes met and he saw her smile for the first time since they had been reunited. She nodded to him. Her eyes becoming childish and bright again, just as they had when they were children. 'Oh Rin...so you haven't changed...' he thought, giving a mental sigh of relief.

"Promise~ Promise~ Promise~! I'm hungry...and I am naked now thanks to your sand. Can I have your cool cape thingy RaRa? Peas?" she said, her voice childish and sweet. Gaara sweatdropped slightly, but nodded, taking off a part of his outfit and releasing her. At first he didn't want to look away, but decided it was for the best so he wouldn't get scratched in the face again.

She walked up and wrapped herself in the robe and smiled, rubbing her head and ears gently against Gaara's face. Just like a cat would to their master's legs or hands. She heard Gaara chuckle a bit as he took her arm gently and they walked back into the Sand Village. It was as if they were back in time, when they were children. This made Gaara slightly. "Your smile hasn't changed a bit RaRa, still cute." her voice spoke as he felt her lean against him slightly, her tail caressing his face a little.

Rin loved him, it was true. But this behavior only lead to certain things she knew she wouldn't get. The dark red-haired girl sighed softly and looked around. Before food, she needed clothes. "RaRa, I need clothes...can we get mine from the hospital? Or are they ruined?" Rin asked gently, tilting her head a little.

Gaara nodded gently. "Yeah...we can get them from the hospital, and they aren't ruined. However, they do need washed. There is dirt, blood, and other stuff on them. Let's just get you some new clothes for the time being and a bath."

Rin snorted. "I don't LIKE baths, thank you Ma'am." she said, sticking her nose up in the hair gently. Obviously, she was acting like a diva. Something she had picked up from when she was little, since Orochimaru spoiled her to the point of she would do anything for him. However, one thing she definitely wouldn't do- hurt, kill, or destroy Sabaku no Gaara. 'Definitely something I wouldn't do...' she thought.

Gaara shook his head and sighed. "You WILL get a bath, Rin Tashioto. Or else I will make you."

"Oh, is that a challenge? You know I will just get all dirty again playing in the sand. Or, being around you. I mean, seriously, you WEILD the sand around here."

Gaara shook his head and smiled. 'Yep, same old Rin. Just took a little to get her to come back.' he thought, walking up beside her and placing his hand on her head. It was only then he had noticed how short she was compared to himself. "You...haven't grew that much since I saw you..." he said to her.

Rin growled a little and slapped his hand off her head. He would NOT call her short! "Don't ever...call me short again..." she said, growling slightly.

"I didn't call you short, I just said you haven't grown since I last saw you."

"That's implying I'm short!"

"It is not..."

"Is too!"

"...Nope..."

"Yes it is!"

"...Nuh huh..."

"Gah! Gaara, I hate you sometimes! You get away with everything!"

"..."

Gaara went silent. She hated him sometimes? He sighed and looked away from her. He knew she didn't mean it in a way like that, but it did sting slightly. 'How could my only friend hate me? I...never hated her...' he thought.

Rin notice him become silent and she looked at him. He had a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"Gaara I didn't mean to upset you...I'm sorry..."

She heard him sigh and he place his hand on her head again. Rin heard him speak three little words that made her smiled softly.

"I forgive you..."

They continued part of the day searching for something for her to wear. Of course, no one really wanted her to try on the clothing since she was rather dirty. So they had to go by ear. As in, they had to guess what size clothing she wore. In some of the stores, Rin had a blast due to the fact that she had placed hats on Gaara's head. It embarrassed him a little, but made him happy that she was finally back. He wouldn't let her go away again, he would keep her with him. Or at least try.


End file.
